


Intertwined

by ChaoticCosmos



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Again, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff I guess, Husbands, M/M, Nightmare, References to Depression, Song Lyrics, Song fic, dodie - Freeform, dodie clark - Freeform, i write from what i know okay, subscribe to doddleoddle on youtube thnx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticCosmos/pseuds/ChaoticCosmos
Summary: Can you drink all my thoughts?'Cause I can't stand them





	

It was a pleasant spring day – slightly warm but with a soft breeze flittering through every few seconds. The park was filled with a silent happiness, accompanied by birds singing and a gushing river in the distance. In this park, stood a group of friends, staring on at the happy couple whose hands were intertwined as they listened to the words of H.R, who stepped in last minute as Professor Stein couldn’t make it, and as H.R had apparently been ordained at some point in his weird life. Stood next to the couple, in matching pale, pink dresses, stood Caitlin, Lisa, and Felicity. On the other side, in matching suits with pale violet ties and vests, was Barry, Leonard, and Harry. Joe, Iris, Wally, Jesse, Oliver, Digg, and Lyla, holding baby John, were all stood around watching on with smiles on adorning their faces.

‘Francisco Ramon, do you take Hartley Rathaway to be your lawfully wedded husband?’ H.R asked the question that a few years ago no one would have ever dreamt of hearing. Cisco smiled down at his feet before meeting Hartley’s eyes.

‘I do.’

‘And, Hartley Rathaway, do you take Francisco Ramon to be your lawfully wedded husband?’ Hartley stared back into Cisco’s eyes and Cisco watched on as Hartley beautiful smile merged into a menacing glare.

‘No. Never in a million years. On any Earth, in any timeline, no.’ He snarled, throwing their once intertwined hands down. Everyone began to laugh as the floor beneath Cisco’s feet vanished and suddenly he was falling, as everyone continued to laugh. Cisco sat up with a start, feeling the soft press of a mattress under him, his eyes quickly adjusting to dim, early morning light. He felt movement beside him and looked down to see Hartley stir awake, eyes tired and unfocused. ‘Babe? What’s up?’ He asked groggily, reaching a hand out to place on the other boy’s arm.

‘It’s- it’s nothing. Go back to sleep.’ Cisco said as he ran a hand through his tangled hair. Hartley sat up with a frown and found his glasses, sliding them on and properly looking at Cisco.

‘Don’t lie to me, Cisquito.’ Hartley said sternly. ‘Talk to me.’ He insisted, earning a sigh and an eye roll from his partner. Cisco began to recount his dream and Hartley listened quietly as the sun’s rays slowly drifted more so into the ever brightening room. Cisco finished talking and looked up from his hands to Hartley, apologised for it being stupid, and looked back down to his hands. Hartley frowned again. ‘It’s not stupid.’ He took Cisco’s hand in his own and used his free hand to tilt Cisco’s head to face his own. ‘Look,’ He whispered, motioning to their identical, gold rings, ‘I said yes. I can’t imagine a universe or a timeline where I would ever say otherwise, and if that place exists I never want to visit it.’ He finished his ramble by placing a soft kiss on his husband’s lips. ‘I love you, Cisco.’ He whispered, earning a smiled out of the boy.

‘I love you too, Hartley.’ Cisco replied, returning the kiss. They lay back down, intertwining their bodies, foreheads pressed together and feet wrapped around each other, Hartley pressed a light kiss to the top of his husband's forehead. Completely alone and together as if they were the only two to exist in that moment.

_Skin._  
_Heat._  
_Hair in your mouth,_  
_Feet touching feet,_  
_Oh, you,_  
_And I,_  
_Safe from the world,_  
_Though the world will try,_

Cisco began to laugh softly and Hartley looked on with curiosity and fondness, and asked what was so funny. ‘Just how stupid it is that I’m so afraid of some of the things that come into my mind.’ Hartley shared a small chuckle too, as he removed his glasses and placed them back onto the nightstand.

_Oh,_  
_I’m afraid,_  
_Of the things in my brain,_  
_But we can stay here,_  
_And laugh away the fear,_

Perhaps it was the sudden wave of tiredness that made things seem funnier, or perhaps he was just alone in the moment, happy and with the one who he loves. ‘I’ll never leave you. Don’t believe any of the bad thoughts.’ Hartley whispered, sensing that his husband had been thinking too much. Cisco smiled and curled more towards his partner, placing a kiss on his temple. After a while they began to fall back to sleep, breath mingling together as they drifted off into the numbness.

_Numb._  
_Fine._  
_You create a rarity of my genuine smiles,_  
_So, breathe,_  
_Breathe with me,_  
_Can you drink all my thoughts?_  
_‘Cause I can’t stand them._

The next day they would wake up and be prepared to start, not only their honeymoon, but the rest of their lives together. _Together_. All they needed to pick themselves up and face the world was each other, and that’d what they were going to do. As long as they were together they were free, even when the bad thoughts crept back in, the other could squash them.

_Intertwined._  
_Free._  
_I’ve pinned each and every hope on you,_  
_I hope that you don’t bleed with me,_  
_I’m afraid,_  
_Of the things in my brain,_  
_But we can stay here,_  
_And laugh away the fear._


End file.
